The young icy captain
by Spiritwolfsky
Summary: A story about Tosiro's life, his point of view of things. How will the young captain deal with the situations that come and go? rated T for future swearing. (not very good at summarys)


**I hope you guys enjoy my story. This is my first fanfic. So anyways this story first takes place when Toshiro and Hinamori live with their granny. I plan on progressing the story though Toshiro's life, like how he became a soul reaper, a captain, and his point of view on the issues that happened in the manga. So please enjoy!**

**"**Shiro-chan!, Shiro-chan!" The young peach girl runs aroundthe yard looking for her best friend. "Where could he be." She runs into the small house where she finds their granny. "Granny do you know where shiro-chan is?" She ask holding in her excitement. "I believe his going to the store to pick up some candy dear, why are you so excited?" Momo clenches her hands together to keep herself from squealing. She looks down at her granny with a bright smile, "I got in." She says her smile growing. The small elder woman smiles at her response. "Congratulations hinamori." She says happily. Momo bends down and wraps her granny in a hug. "Thank you granny!" She exclaims. "Hey I'm back!" The small white haired boy calls out as he enters the building with a small bag of candy. "Shiro-chan!" Momo jumps up and runs to the boy wrapping him in a tight hug. "Hey let go of me you bed wetter!" She lets him go. He looks up at her sightly stunned at her sudden outburst of affection. "Guess what shiro-chan, I got in, I'm gonna be a soul reaper!" The boy looks at her with the same expression. "Is that all?" "Ah shiro don't be so mean this is a big deal to me!" The boy looks down at his bag. "Fine, congratulations you want half?" He offers her the bag. She smiles taking a few pieces of candy from the bag. "Thanks shiro!" She says giving him a small hug. "Whatever you bed wetter." She laughs and starts to jump up and down. "I think I'm gonna go take a walk before it gets dark, you wanna come shiro-chan?" "No I'm good my legs are tired." "Ok I'll be back and a bit!" She says waving as she jogs out of the house. Toshiro watches her leave then sits down on the floor popping a piece of candy into his mouth. "Toshiro." The boy looks up at his granny, "yes granny?" "Come here I wanna speak to you." He scurries over to where she's sitting and sits and front of her on his knees. "Yes?" "You do realize what hinamori becoming a soul reaper means." "Yea it means that she's gonna be one of those people who run around town with those black robes." "No toshiro," the elderly women's voice softens, "it means she won't be living here no more." The boys eyes grow wide. "What do you mean... Will she still be able to visit frequently?" "I'm sorry dear, but unfortunately going to school to become a school reaper means that visiting will become very rare and even more so as she progresses to become a soul reaper." The boy lowers his head. He knows she's his only friend without her he won't have no one to play with, no one to tease, no one that will always be there for him when he needs it. "No..." His eyes grow watery but he fights back the tears. Tears are only a sign of weakness he tells himself. Even though he feels his heart shatter inside.

A few days pass by and it time for hinamori to leave. She runs around excited grabbing a small bag of her belongings even though that's not much. Toshiro watches her the whole time. 'This is it.' He thinks to himself. "Ok I'm ready." She says nodding her head. She walks out on the small porch, Toshiro and granny follows her out. She wraps her arms around her granny embracing her in a hug. "Love you granny, wish me luck." "Will do dear." The elderly women replies hugging her back. They let each other go. Hinamori looks down at toshiro. His arms are crossed keeping a cool,calm expression on his face. She bends down giving him a hug also. He doesn't say anything just accepts the hug. "Wish me luck Shiro-chan." He closes his eyes. "Whatever... Bed wetter." He mutters. She lets him go and ruffles his silver messy hair. He pushes her hand back which makes her laugh slightly. "Well it's time for me to go." She says picking up the small bag. "Bye dear." Granny says. "Bye..." Toshiro also says. She walks off the porch. "Don't worry I'll make sure to visit frequently!" She calls out. But Toshiro already knows that's a lie. She waves one last time then turns around and jogs off. He watches as she goes farther and farther, "don't go..." He whispers but she never hears.

**I know it's a bit short but I plan on making other chapters longer. Please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
